Child of Three
by rebirthsherooftheblue
Summary: Naruto who's son of the Three Olympian Virgins? What could go wrong?
1. Mystery Man

**Chapter One: Mystery Man**

**Yes the renewal is up! I'm hoping this one is way better that its predecessor. I also replace the old one to fit this one.**

Three women, three _beautiful_ women, walked down the dark streets of New York City. It being night made the said streets less crowed than usually. The women talked about their daily lives, how their duties were, and just wondering what's new with each other. However at night it brings out the darker side of New York. Men and women were walking around, and the men were trying to get women to come home with them, if you know what I mean.

"Men are such pigs." One huffed out as she crossed her arms as she watched a man and woman, with her yellowy silver eyes, flirt. While the one in the middle agreed.

"I see what you mean Artemis; I prefer books over men any day." She said as she glanced at them with her calculating stormy gray eyes.

"Oh come now Athena, I personally don't mind the flirtations, I just wish the families didn't get destroyed because of it." The last one said as she too glanced at them, but with warm brownish red eyes. As the one named Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Hestia, men are always destroying families it is how they are!" Artemis said as Hestia continues smiling. Yes these were the three Maiden Goddesses of Olympus. They do this from time to time to get away from their duties for a bit and just enjoy each other's presence. Their walk led them to Central Park, and luckily it was deserted, or at least they thought it was. They trio saw a man with spiky blond hair sliding his sword away as a Cyclops was finishing turning to dust. He started walking away making them believe he didn't notice them, or chose to ignore them. Athena, being curious, went up to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. However this was a mistake as he quickly turned around and had his sword pointing at her neck. He had piercing blue eyes trained on her.

"I didn't think that the Cyclops had friends, especially not ones as beautiful as you three." He said as Athena frowned at him, but didn't do anything.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, _boy_" Artemis said as she pushed the man's sword away while glaring at him.

"Who are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Athena said as the man raised an eyebrow.

"My name is Minato Namikaze, who are you?" Minato asked as Athena stared at him still.

"I am Athena, and the one who's glaring at you is Artemis. The one behind me is Hestia." She told him making his other eyebrow rise.

"Like the Goddesses of Greek Mythology?" He asked as Artemis' glare hardens.

"We're not a Myth." She growled out, she hates when mortals call her a Myth.

"Wait, so you're saying that you're the Artemis? The man hater, hunter of practically everything, and other things I may not know about?" Minato asked as Artemis nodded, causing him to back up and bow to them.

"I'm sorry; I had no idea that you were them. I just sensed your presence behind me and assumed that you were a monster." Minato confessed as Hestia walked up to him and go him to stand back up.

"It's okay, but I would like to know why you were fighting a monster?" She said as Minato was about to reply, but a cold gust brushed past him, making him shiver.

"How about we take this to my place? Its way warm there than here." Minato suggested as Artemis was about to deny his offer but Hestia answered before she or Athena could say anything.

"We would love to, please lead the way." She said smiling warmly to him as he smiled back and gestured them to follow. Artemis continued to grumble about Minato and called him a pig ever so often, while Athena didn't really care what they were doing. Hestia on the other hand was having a nice conversation with him.

"So Minato what do you do, other than slice up monsters?" Hestia asked as Minato chuckled.

"Well I run a Kenjutus Academy, to anyone who wishes to learn it." Minato said with a smile.

"That's very kind of you, how many students do you have?" Hestia asked as he sighed at her questioned.

"Well currently none, I'm the only teacher available to teach, so I can't really open it up again until more teachers are available." Minato said as Hestia frowned at that.

"Why's that?" She asked as Minato quickly changed the subject.

"Well I'll tell you later, we're here!" Minato announced as the goddesses looked up and saw the sign which read: '**Namikaze's Kenjutus Academy**'

"Welcome to my home and academy, ladies." Minato said as he held the door open for them, in which the goddesses thanked him, one more reluctantly than the others. Afterwards he led them into his dining room where he offered them a seat and left.

"He's has a lovely home . . ." Hestia mused as she noticed a picture on the wall.

"I hope you're okay with tea, I don't usually have guest." Minato said as he handed them each a cup.

"Why thank you Minato, that's very thoughtful of you." Hestia said as he shook his head.

"I was taught to treat my guest with respect, whoever they are." Minato replied as he too sat down.

"So what is it you wish to know about me?" He asked as Athena gave out her question first.

"Do you have a godly parent?" She asked as he looked at her weirdly.

"Godly parent, no I have mortal parents why?" Minato replied and questioned.

"I just wanted to know if you are a demigod or clear sighted." Athena replied as Minato nodded.

"Who's in the picture on your wall, your family perhaps?" Hestia asked curiously, making the blond's eyes look down.

"Yeah . . . that's my family . . ." He said in a sad tone.

"Where are they?" She asked as Minato took a bit.

"They were killed, about eight years ago . . ." He responded making Hestia feel guilty about asking the question.

"I'm sorry about asking . . . I didn't know." She said as he waved his hand.

"Don't worry about it, like you said you didn't know." He said with a sad look on.

"Do you mind say what happened to them?" Athena asked curiously.

"A Cyclops came in a killed them I don't know why it did, but when I returned home . . . they were gone." Minato said as his voice cracked, it still bother him to this day.

"You didn't have anyone else, like a girlfriend?" Athena asked as Artemis looked at him ready to judge him for whatever reason.

"I had a girlfriend named Kushina . . . but she too is gone." He told them as Artemis decided to state her opinion.

"You probably cheated on her." She said as Minato suddenly turn angry.

"I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON KUSHINA! SHE WAS THE LOVE OF MY LIFE!" Minato shouted at her, surprising her for a bit, but he quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry . . . I didn't mean to yell at you." He said as Hestia placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Then what did happen to her?" She asked as the blond as he looked at her.

"She too was killed, but by a Hellhound, I wasn't able to help and now do I realize that she might have been a demigod. She seemed to know how to kill it, and even knew what to use." Minato said as he took a shaky breath.

"However, she wasn't feeling the best and all it needed to do was land a good strike on her . . . and once it did, she was gone. So in anger I picked up her katana and cut down the monster, but I couldn't save her . . . I didn't know how . . . every day I wonder what I could have done differently to fix my mistake but I know I couldn't, there was no way for me to take on that monster or prevent her death." Minato said close to tears as he remembered his girlfriend's death.

"I'm sorry for your lost . . . is that why you took down that Cyclops?" Hestia asked as Minato nodded.

"Yeah . . . I want no one to suffer like I did. These monsters can't just rip families apart so I'll protect this city till my last breath." Minato said as the goddesses respect for him grew, even for some just a bit.

"So . . . are you just going to move on to the next girl?" Artemis asked as Minato shook his head.

"No, I could never replace Kushina . . . never." Minato told them as the night ticked away and sadly soon after wards the goddesses needed to leave, not knowing they'll meet again in the future.

**Three years later**

Athena, who was walking through the city, decided to go to the library. However upon arriving there she found someone she didn't think she'll see again. Yes Minato Namikaze was there apparently checking out many books, it being obvious because of the stack of books blocking his view. Deciding it would be kind to help out and to say hello walked over to him.

"Would you like some help with that?" She asked as Minato quickly replied.

"Yes, please I got to many books on my hands, could you take some off the top?" He asked as Athena grabbed the books that were covering his face.

"There, that should do." She said as Minato got a good look at her.

"Ah hello, Lady Athena, I didn't expect you to be here." He said with a smile as Athena shrugged.

"I like coming down and reading in different areas. Why are you Minato?" She asked as he chuckled.

"Well, I got to learn all I can about the Greek Monsters and not to mention the gods and goddesses now. I got to have knowledge if I am to be good at fighting monsters, and know what to do and not to do in a god or goddess' presence." Minato said as he unknowingly impressed Athena, she assumed him to be a muscle head due to the fact he uses a sword.

"Knowledge is a good thing to have before every battle." Athena said as Minato smiled at her.

"Yes, it is. Otherwise I'd be going to fight a battle that I might not come back from." He told her as Athena smiled, maybe this mortal enjoyed learning as much as she does, maybe.

"if you wish, I could teach you a few things about us gods and even some monsters." She said as Minato nodded and so the two read together and Minato learned things from Athena for the whole day.

**One year later**

Today was a sad day for Minato, today was the day his family was ripped from him, and so he stood in front of their graves. To give respect and flowers, and it seems that Zeus decided to make it rain in New York City adding to the sadness.

"You must really miss them." A calm and warm voice told him as he looked behind him and found Hestia standing there with a sad smile on.

"Yeah . . . I do. I wish there was things I could have done differently you know? A chance to let them know I love them and tell them how much they meant to me." Minato confessed to Hestia as she wrapped her arms around him, and hugged him.

"I believe that they know how much they meant to you; after all you're out her while you could be doing something else." She said as Minato smiled.

"Yeah I guess you're right." He said as Hestia came closer to his ear.

"Call out to me, if you ever wish to talk." She whispered before vanishing.

**Four years later**

Minato liked doing many things, like hiking for example. To get away from everything, he came to the Rocky Mountains. However he never expected to save a little girl from a monster. He knew he should have brought his Katana, but no he just had to leave it at the Hotel. At least he was known as the fast guy in New York. He jumped over a few longs and ducked under a few trees before he entered a clearing and set the girl down, who was glaring at him.

"Okay little one, the bear is gone." He said trying to hide the fact it was a monster.

"Minato . . ." The girl growled out, making him scratch his head, did he mention his name?

"Um, how did you know my name?" He asked as he back up a bit.

"You males are all the same." The girl said before placing her hands on her hips. Making Minato think for a bit before it hit him like an arrow.

'Who could this girl be . . . oh I know . . . _wait_ why is there a sudden pain in my arm? Oh it's an arrow, AN ARROW?!' Minato thought while he looked at it in shock, he turned to the little girl to find her a bit confused as well, this is until a bunch of girls came out all dressed in silver and had arrows pointed at him, but he was still in shock at the new item he 'obtained', the girl simply walked up to him and yanked it out, causing him to scream.

"Oh relax; it's just a flesh wound." She told him with a smile as Minato glared at her.

"Yeah sure, Lady Artemis a flesh wound." He said sarcastically as she smirked at him.

"It could have been worst." She said as she pointed the arrow at his head along with other places.

"It could have hit anywhere more fatal, so yeah a flesh wound." Artemis said as the girls stared between the two.

"Lady Artemis, do you know this man?" One girl asked as Artemis sighed.

"Unfortunately I do." She said as Minato stood up.

"Well that wasn't fun." He said as Artemis turned to him.

"And you . . . why were you interrupting my hunt?" She asked as Minato got defensive

"Well, I didn't know you could be a little girl! The books don't tell one person everything about them." Minato defended himself.

"You read about me?" She asked as Minato nodded.

"Sure, after I met you three, I thought it would be best to learn the most I could so that I could know what you hated and didn't. I didn't wish to offend you more than I do being a male." He told her as he unknowingly making her like him more.

'Damn you . . . stop changing my views!' She thought as he started backing away.

"So I'll just be leaving now . . . bye!" He said as he quickly ran away. The girls were about to give chase, but Artemis stopped them.

"Leave him be, I doubt he'll be any issue to us." She said as she looked are the spot he disappeared into the forest. Little did she know or the other two goddesses know that their next encounter with Minato would be devastating.

**Two years later**

Artemis, Hestia, and Athena once again were walking the dark streets of New York.

"You know, I think that it was around this time, I wonder if he's in the park again." Hestia wondered aloud as the other two shrugged.

"Honestly I wouldn't mind seeing him either, I wonder if he has any books on learning Kenjutus." Athena said aloud as they went to Central park again, but when they arrived there they felt as if it was a horror movie. Mortal blood was seemingly splattered everywhere, it was on everything: The benches, the ground, and even on the trees! The goddesses had no idea how a mortal's body could loss so much blood and not die. They knew it was mortal since they could sense godly aura coming from the blood and the fact that it had flacks of ichor in them that only gods and goddesses could see.

"You don't think this is Minato's blood is it?" Hestia asked worried for him as Athena shrugged.

"We have no idea who's this blood belong too, but there's an obvious trail. Isn't that right Artemis?" Athena told Hestia and asked Artemis as said goddess surveyed the area.

"Yeah . . . there's a trail, follow me." She said as she quickly headed off, making the other two run up to catch up to her. Artemis quickly looked around the area and notice that not much blood was here.

'So we must have seen the main battle spot.' She thought to herself and was about to head off but then she heard a ragged cough. She froze upon see who was there, a bloody Minato sat leaning against a tree. It was then that the other two goddesses caught her and took notice of the area and then where she was looking. Hestia's calm face turned into one of fear.

"MINATO!" She called out as she ran up to him and by some miracle he was still awake.

"Oh Lady Hestia . . . it's good to see you." Minato said in a quiet voice.

"Save your strength, I'll get you to a hospital." Hestia told him as Minato shook his head, the best he could that is.

"No . . . I'm too far away for that." He said as he noticed the other two goddesses and smiled up to them.

"Ah . . . it's good to see you two too, Lady Artemis and Lady Athena." He said as Artemis shook her head at him.

"You really should save your strength, you're not dead yet." Artemis said causing Minato to chuckle, causing Artemis to glare.

"Is my concern amusing boy?" She questioned him as he barely shook his head.

"No . . . of course not . . . it's just that all three of you remind me of . . . Kushina in a way: Lady Artemis' independence and her strength, Lady Hestia's kindness and love, and Lady Athena's love to learn and teach." Minato said threw ragged breaths.

"But do you mind hearing a dying man's regrets?" He asked as Hestia shook her head to him making him smile.

"If there's one thing that I'll regret, is that I'll never be able to pass on the skills I've learn from my parents, I'll have no family to pass my knowledge to . . . and without someone to learn Kenjutus it feels as if my knowledge of it was wasted." Minato told them as he smiled at the goddesses before him.

"Thank you . . . for everything . . ." Minato said as his voice drifted away and his head lowered down, and they knew he was no longer alive.

"That regret . . . I'll erase it . . . I'll end that regret for you Minato . . ." Hestia whispered out as she placed her hand in the blood that was still coming from his wounds.

"Hestia . . . are you doing what I think you're doing?" Athena asked as Hestia looked up to her.

"Yes . . . I'm going to create a child through blood." She told her as she took Artemis' knife that Artemis thought she hid well and sliced open her palm, and mixed the two bloods together.

"Let me join you Hestia." Athena said as Hestia looked at her in shock, but what shocked her more is what Artemis said as well.

"I might as well do it too." She said as the other two goddesses started at her, making her cross her arms.

"What . . . I want a kid and this is a perfect opportunity to have one." Artemis said as she didn't want to spill that she was falling for him and that it was the perfect cover due to her want to have a child: male or female.

"Sure . . . I just need some ichor form both of you and I can begin." Hestia said as they both cut their palms and gave her their ichor and gave some and after an incantation in Greek that neither Athena nor Artemis knew and then there was a flash and a sleeping baby boy was now in her hands.

"What should we name him?" Hestia asked as she cradles the sleeping baby her eyes looking down on him lovingly.

"How about Naruto, I barrowed a book for . . . Minato . . . a few years back and he wrote a note saying how he wanted to name his child after the main character." Athena suggested as Hestia and Artemis smiled at the name.

"But who will care for him? Who will raise him to know that we love him?" Hestia asked as Artemis eyes lit up.

"Leave that to me!" She said as she closed her eyes and soon a fox with nine tails came from the woods.

"Kura . . . this is my, Hestia and Athena's son. I want you to watch over him until he's old enough to come to camp." Artemis told the fox and it nodded.

"I will send something in the future to you for him Kura and I believe Hestia will as well. I want him to be prepared." Athena said as the fox nodded and Hestia handed the fox a card and piece of paper.

"Here is a card with more than enough money to last you until he's at camp. On the paper is a house that I own in which you may use to raise him." Hestia said to the fox took both and bowed before the goddesses left. The fox then morphed into a human and smiled down on the sleeping baby.

"Well Naruto, it seems that we'll be together for a long time, hope it'll be fun." Kura said as she left to find the house.

**Done with the new first chapter! As you can see I added new things and I hope you enjoy this new version!**


	2. Naruto's Daily Life is Ruined

**Chapter Two: Naruto's Daily Life . . . is Ruined****  
**

**Here's the second one! Many changes are coming.**

Twelve years have passed since Naruto was born and currently he was having a wonderful dream . . . about a cookie wonderland. He was currently chasing a runaway cookie

"COME BACK HERE~!" Naruto yelled out dreamily as he chased the circle of sweetness hungrily. However as he chased it his surroundings stared morphing and when they finished they turned into marshmallows?

"Where did the cookies go and where did the marshmallows come from? I like them and all, but still . . ." He thought but then he stared being suffocated by the marshmallows.

'What the hell?' Naruto thought as he fought against them, but failing and causing him to awaken to his sister smothering him with her . . . ahem, assets . . . and she was asleep. Naruto tried everything he could to get her off him but she had an iron grip, and had her body wrapped around his. She even mumbled out stuff like "Naruto don't do that!" or "Please Naruto I'm not ready!" this caused him to stop and frown

'Why is it that I have a perverted sister?' He thought as he started to wiggle and after about ten minutes he wiggled himself out of her grip.

"Next time I'm locking the door Kura. . ." Naruto mumbled out as he started walking out of his room. Naruto had spiky blond hair and pure blue eyes. He only had his sister as family, no mother or father to be heard off. She said that they died a few days after he was born. Kura didn't talk about them much or at all. She was already old enough to live alone and after hearing about their deaths she brought him to her home. Naruto always wonder what job she had since they lived in a huge house out in a forest with plenty of food and money and a hearth in the middle of it. He was even homed schooled, by a teacher, named Mrs. Karr, that Kura hired, since Kura didn't trust anyone. So while he waited on Kura to get up and head off to the library that they had inside the house, like it was said before a huge house, and decided to read. The library had many things to be read, but his most favorite topic was Greek Mythology, especially the maiden goddesses of Olympus. He had no idea why he loved reading about them, even more so meet them in person. He wanted to read with Athena, talk to Hestia, and hunt with Artemis. He even dreamed about being one of those goddesses' son. Even though he knew that'll be impossible to do. Naruto really didn't have many rules either, except do some chores, do the best you can with the teacher and never be outside during the full moon. The last one confused Naruto, he always is out during other phases of it, but Kura seemed to be convinced of the myth of the Moon Demon, that hunted down children during the full moon, to be true. Deciding she knew best followed those simple rules and life was good. He read an about twenty pages of one of the Mythology books about Artemis when he smelled food and rushed down stairs. There was Kura cooking breakfast.

"Ah there you are little brother!" She said as he looked at her choice of outfit for the first time. She was wearing a simple pair of shorts and a tank top. Along with fox ears and a fox tail. You see Kura had an obsession with foxes and said that she is one. Naruto just brushed it off, she's a weird perverted sister after all.

"Smells good sis, what you're cooking?" He asked as she turned to him.

"Oh just some French toast, want some? If so you know what to do!" She said as Naruto groaned.

"Do I have too?" He asked as Kura nodded making him sigh.

"Oh alright, but you're such a pervert that you'll like it too much and pass out." Naruto said as he walked up to her and gave her a hug and kissed her check.

"Ahhhh!" Kura moaned out as she fell to the ground, passed out.

"See what I said? Now I got to cook, again." Naruto mumbled pushing her back a bit and started watching the food.

'I wonder what she thinks when I do that. It is simple sibling love nothing more.' Naruto wondered in his head as he flipped some of the cooking bread. Looking at the calendar he noticed that it was a Saturday and making him pump his fist.

"Alright no Mrs. Karr!" Naruto said out loud, don't get him wrong he loved having Mrs. Karr over but like every kid he wanted a break from learning.

"Now what should I do today? Practice archery, maybe some Kenjutus afterwards then read by the fire?" Naruto wondered aloud as Kura stirred on the ground.

"Oh, Naruto, you such a bad boy~!" Kura mumble out as Naruto put his head down in annoyance.

"I'll add 'avoid perverted older sister' to that list." He mumbled out as he continued to wonder what about him made his sister act like this. Naruto finished cooking breakfast and had some. After leaving a plate for Kura he went outside, through the back door near the kitchen since the archery range was out there. He grabbed his orange and silvery gray bow and notched an arrow in it and started his practice for a good four hours before deciding to move on. Naruto walked inside and saw that Kura was no longer on the floor.

"She must have gotten up a bit ago." Naruto mumbled out as he looked at the now empty plate that was once covered in French toast.

"And really hungry." He added as an afterthought and continued to the basement were his Kenjutus training ground was set up. Sadly he never got a chance because the doorbell rang. Naruto stopped and looked at the door.

'What's someone doing way out here?" Naruto thought as he headed to the door. When he opened it he felt the need to face palm, on the other side were . . . girl scouts. Being nice he smiled at them.

"Hello, may I help you?" He asked as he looked at them, not like his sister of course. They all looked about to be his age, one had auburn hair and green eyes, the next had blond hair and grey eyes and the last had brown hair and brown eyes, with a reddish tint to them. The all wore knee length slivery skirts and a silver vest over a grey shirt.

"Yes we're part of the group called Hunter's Cookies, we wish to know if you will buy some cookies?" The one with auburn hair asked as he thought about it.

"What kind do you have?" He asked as the brown haired one smiled.

"We have every kind." She said as Naruto started to drool at the thought of the kinds of cookies, he had a sweet tooth and really loved sugar cookies, and knew he must have some.

"Um hold one, but please wait in the living room while I get my sister." He said as the nodded and Naruto led them to the living room. They sat on the couch in the room as Naruto left to find Kura. He knocked on her door and hears a "Yes" on the other side.

"Sis can I have some money?" He asked as Kura opened the door.

"Why is that little brother? Some girl scouts want to sell cookies?" She joked as Naruto shook his head.

"They said that they're part of the group called Hunter's Cookies, not girl scouts." Naruto said as her eyes widen quickly by shank just as fast.

"Why sure! Make sure to get me some M&Ms!" Kura said handing him a wade of cash.

"Sweet thanks sis!" Naruto said as he left back to the girls who were waiting patiently.

"How much cookies will this give me?" Naruto asked as the girls glanced at each other.

"About sixty boxes of cookies." They said in union as Naruto smiled and placed his order. The one with grey eyes went out the door and back with the cookies.

"Here's your cookies, enjoy!' She told him as Naruto handed them the money.

"On thanks! Here's the money!" Naruto said as he handed her the money.

"Why did you buy so much?" One asked on their way out.

"Well, we don't get many girl scouts out here." Naruto said as he thought he heard the auburn haired on growl, but that must have been his imagination.

"See you later." He said as he watched them leave.

"Got my cookies Naruto?" Kura asked as she came into the living room, wearing questionable clothing

"Yeah thirty boxes of M&Ms-Oh! What are you wearing?" Naruto told her and asked as he covered his eyes.

"What's wrong? Don't you like?' She asked as she wiggled her eyebrows.

"Why are you so obsessed with me!?" Naruto asked as he ran out of the room.

"Because you too cute and irresistible. I need you to be ready little brother!" Kura said chasing him. Yes that was pretty much a look on a normal day for Naruto Namikaze. However tonight was a full moon, and Naruto decided to do something he always wanted to do, see if the moon demon was real. So he waited, until night fell, waited until Kura was asleep. To confirm that he looked into her room, just a glance and saw that she was hugging her pillow and mumbled something about him probably. Nodding to himself he sneakily went to his room and grabbed his katana, his bow, and a box of sugar cookies, for you know they're sugar cookies. He looked out of the window and the full moon shined brightly.

"Well it's now or never." Naruto mumbled to himself and left the house and walked to the forest, marked a tree with an N and then into the shadows of the forest.

**Hours Later**

Naruto roamed the forest for almost a fourth of the night, he was tired, cold and out of sugar cookies, all in all it sucked.

"Looks like I was right Kura." Naruto sang out; even though he knew his sister was asleep far away from him. He began humming a small tune as he made his way home, following a trail of N's that were marked on trees. After he walked for a bit he heard a howl that made his heart freeze, it was unnatural, but natural at the same time. It scared him and he began to walk faster, hoping it would be his imagination, then it hollowed again making him go into a jog, another one caused him to sprint. Whatever that is he didn't want to face it. He burst into a clearing and blind by his fright he tripped over a log and face planted the ground. Glancing behind him he saw a huge clawed humanoid hand reaching out for him. He lost his breath and waited, eyes glued to the hand but then a blast of fire pushed the hand away, and a few more made it retreat. The next thing Naruto saw was Kura standing over him with a frown on her face, he also failed to notice the fox ears and nine tails swishing behind her.

"You came out here." She said to him in a tone she never hear from her.

"I just wanted-" He stated but Kura interrupted him.

"You deliberately disobeyed me." She said as Naruto stared at her he wanted to defend himself but Kura spoke up again.

"You could have been killed if I didn't come." She said angerly as he looked away.

"I-I'm sorry . . ." He whimpered out as Kura lifted him up wordlessly and started traveling back to the house. He looked up to her with a broken look; he had no idea how to make it up to her. So he looked back to the ground as it flew past them, he didn't care to figure out what was happening, he was just to sorrowful to care, Kura never told him lies, never made him doubt her, but why did he decide now to go against her rules? When they arrived Kura brought him into the house and dropped him to the floor and continued walking.

"Sis . . . I-" Naruto started but Kura cut him off.

"Go to bed Naruto." Kura told him as he nodded and left to his room. Oh he was out of the room, Kura collapse onto the couch.

"You idiot . . . why did you go out . . ." She whispered as tears formed in her eyes, now that thing knows about him, it'll be after him, she had to tell him everything now. Though it wasn't all bad, she now got to stay with him for a much longer time. It's clear now that Naruto's daily life is ruined.

**Finished! How was it? Yes I made Kura much more perverted, but does have a serious side to her. As you noticed I switched Naruto's ramen obsession to it being a sweet tooth thing for cookies. Now for some questions to think about: What was that monster and what's so special about the full moon that Naruto couldn't be out during it? Don't worry though; they'll be answered in the next chapter, till then, goodbye!**


	3. The Truth

**Chapter Three: The Truth**

**Here is the third chapter! Sorry about the time it too to get here**

Kura paced the living room, she had yet to tell Naruto the truth and it's been two days, but what could she say? That you are the son of three virgins that shouldn't exist, ever, and that you're targeted by the most dangerous monster of all time? Yeah that'll just be wonderful. Sighing, Kura looked out of the window to watch Naruto learn about survival with Mrs. Karr, but do to the person one of his mothers are, it isn't that hard for him to learn.

'I'll tell him after his lessons." Kura decided as she sat down and thought on a more pressing matter.

'The seal is getting weaker, it won't be long now until she breaks free . . .' Kura thought as she sighed, life was going to get a whole lot harder in the future.

**Two Hours Later**

Currently Naruto was finishing up his final lesson with Mrs. Karr, and it was his worst subject, English. It wasn't like he wanted Dyslexia or for the words to swim all over the pages, they just did and being worried made it worse than it should be. Kura hasn't said anything about the night two days ago, nothing but silence came from her. She even stopped harassing him; she never did this, so he knew this must be serious.

"Well, Naruto, you're still not any better than before." Mrs. Karr said as she packed her things and walked to him and ruffled his hair, much to his displeasure

"But you're still my favorite student." She told him with a smile as she left. Sighing, Naruto got up and cleaned up the table and was going to head to his room when a quiet voice stopped.

"Naruto . . ." He turned and saw Kura leaning against the door way with distant look as she looked at him.

"Yeah Kura, what's up?" He asked as Kura walked to him and put her hand on his shoulder.

"Could you follow me to the living room?" She asked as her brother nodded and the siblings walked to the room and Kura sat him on the couch while she sat next to him and made him face her.

"It's time I tell you the truth, I've told you many lies. One lie is I'm not your sister." Kura said shocking him.

"But . . . but . . . what? Then who are you?" Naruto sputtered out as Kura looked away.

"I am . . . a fox." She said making Naruto raised an eyebrow; his logical side questioned how this was possible.

"Well, I'm a part fox, but I was once full human. First though tell me what do you know about Greek Mythology, and the gods in it?." Kura told and asked him making Naruto scratch his head in thought.

"I know almost everything, Mrs. Karr taught me much about it and I also read a lot on the subject, you should know that." Naruto said as Kura nodded.

"Good, good this makes things easier." Kura said as she became quiet give Naruto the chance to think.

'It knowing all that makes things easier, does she mean that the Greek gods are real? That they are here in America or something?' Naruto thought and as if Kura read his mind, she spoke again.

"Yes the Greek gods, the monsters, everything is real and that they are here in America." Kura said as Naruto took it in. He wondered why this would affect him, but he suddenly had an idea and decided to voice it in a guess.

"So . . . let me guess here, are you saying that I'm actually a demi-god and I'm going to have to go to somewhere safe?" Naruto guessed as Kura's eyes widen after the sentence.

'He has incredible wisdom!" Kura thought in amazement as she quickly shook the surprised off.

"Well, yes you're a demi-god, and yes you'll have to go to a safe haven for demi-gods, but you're even more special than normal demi-gods. You are actually the child of three goddesses." She said as it was Naruto's eyes turn to widen.

"I have three mothers?" He asked as Kura smirked, he was going to love this.

"Yes you do, and you may have not met them in person but you defiantly know them. You're godly parents are the Three Virgins Goddesses of Olympus, and they did a very unused way of bring you into the world." His sister said as Naruto nodded, he didn't know what to think at this point.

"They combined their godly blood with the blood of your father's and after saying an incantation, you were born." Kura said as Naruto nodded seemingly understanding her.

"Okay . . . sure I can see how that's possible, but how am I not a girl then? Shouldn't my mothers' gender overpower my father's? You know, three against one?" Naruto asked as Kura chuckled.

"Yeah I suppose that's a logical question, but no one can decide a person's gender, it just happens." Kura said as Naruto though for a bit.

"Okay . . . now that I know that I have three mothers, I got some questions for you." Naruto said as Kura nodded seeing this coming.

"Shoot away." She said as he thought of the order he wanted to ask them in.

"Well will monsters come after me now and did I gain anything from my mothers to help me defend against their attacks? I have more but I'll leave the rest for after you answer these two." Naruto concluded as is was Kura's turn to think things through.

"Well, yes monsters will come after you even more now, that's to say they always tried getting you, but I never allowed them to come close, but they'll be even more determined to get you now." Kura said as Naruto thought.

"If that's so how would they find me?" He asked as Kura sighed.

"They track you scent, you don't stink physically, but your godly side gives off a smell that's associated with your parents domain. Since I have a heighten sense of smell, I can say that you smell like a fire in the forest with owls all over the trees." She said stopping Naruto from smelling himself, out of curiosity.

"Alright now for your powers . . . well I know you got you smarts from Lady Athena, your skill in the way of the bow and hunting from Lady Artemis, you have great cooking skills from Hestia and maybe even power over fire. Now this is just them apart, I believe that something will happen if you tried to put these powers together, I'm not sure what, and we'll test the theory another day. Every power, besides cooking, will be useful at defeating monsters" Kura said taking a breath as Naruto nodded.

"Alright, I just have just four more questions for you . . . If those are my powers from my mothers, were did I gain the skill in kenjutus? Who am I to you and what connection do you have to the moon Demon? And most important one, what happens now?" Naruto asked as Kura looked down.

"You're skills in kenjutus came from you father, who was a kenjutus master. That should sum up that question. Your fourth question is a bit personal and I will answer that one after the fifth, the last one will stay the last one. Now the Moon Demon that is a question I dreaded to answer, but knew it must be. It not only ties into my history, but tires into Lady Artemis' as well." Kura said as the memories flooded her mind again.

"They're tied together by the fact that I was part of Lady Artemis' first group of hunters, as well as the moon demon." Kura stated shocking Naruto.

"Then why did you turn out differently?" Naruto asked as she sighed.

"I'm not sure, but I suspected it to the fault of power from our Mistress. When the hunt was formed, Artemis chose ten maidens; the ten were mortal, demi-goddess, or a nymph. I was the second one to be picked, after one named Jade. Next was one named Avery, and the last was named Lilith." Kura said as Naruto interrupted her.

"What about the other four?" he asked as Kura sighed and rubbed a hand over her face.

"The names of my fallen sisters escape me at the moment; I just recalled the Moon Demon's and the other survivors of my group." Kura explained as Naruto wondered what happened.

"I can see you are wondering what happened, well after a few thousand years of servitude to Artemis, she decided to grant us a gift, to turn to a giant version of any animal we wished, and she even gave us special powers that harnesses the energy of the moon. As you know I chose to be a fox, Jade chose to be a wolf, Avery wanted to be a dragon and Lilith decided on a hound. We somehow manage to have multiple tails. We assumed that the number associating with the time we been in the hunt, Jade had ten, I had nine, Avery eight and Lilith had six, and so on. We learned to use this energy and it helped with the hunt, made things more exiting, but this power . . . this power corrupted Jade. She decided that she should be the leader of the hunters and not Artemis, so she told us this, thinking we agree, but she was wrong and we retaliated. It was a bloody battle and by the time Artemis returned to find us, all but me, Avery and Lilith perished. Fell to foolish mistakes or by a surprise attack. Artemis seeing this and seeing Jade being the caused used her power to seal her away, into a place I don't know of. But now that seal is weakening with every full moon and I'm predicting that in a years' time, she'll break free. She'll hunt you down in order to hurt Artemis before attacking her directly. You must be ready to fact this threat, before the time is up." Kura told as Naruto was physically terrified, a monster with that power after him? How would he be able to fight her?

"Don't worry; I'll be there to help. I'm also the one to train you and maybe you'll gain some friends to help you on your way to become ready, so don't worry." She said as Naruto calmed a bit.

"Well, right now we need to get you ready to leave to the safe haven. I'll go ahead and get you pack, you just relax!" Kura said quickly and started leaving the room, as Naruto stopped her.

"You didn't answer the question be for that one . . . Who are you to me?" Naruto asked again as Kura didn't face him.

"Naruto, you're very special to me, I dare say the most precious person I have in my life. I may not be your real sister, but we are in a way. Lady Artemis took me in as one of her own and treated me like a daughter. So in a way we are siblings, but I love you more. That's who you are to me Naruto, but here's a question for you, who am I to you?" She told him before leaving the room to pack their things and let Naruto think things over.

'Do I love Kura like she does me? Wait does she even love me like that? She never said it out loud, but she motioned it . . . probably not.' Naruto thought as he let the thought go and laid down, closing his eyes.

**Thirty Minutes Later**

Naruto's mind was somewhere in-between sleep and reality that is until he felt something on him . . . it felt kind of heave but not like a bag of rock, but the weight of a child. Opening his eyes he met with Kura's face smiling down on him.

"Are you awake now?" She asked as his brain processed what she was doing.

"Ah! What are you doing Kura?" He asked as he she giggled.

"Oh nothing . . ." She said innocently and gently rocked back and forth on her feet.

'So she's back to her old self again . . . great. I thought she got more serious, just a bit.' Naruto thought as Kura suddenly became serious.

"I almost forgot to tell you this little detail but due to their love for you, your mothers granted me a few new powers. Lady Artemis granted more control over my fox form making it so I can just have my fox ears and tails out, like you saw. Lady Athena gave me the knowledge to change size from normal to giant size and Lady Hestia gave me power over fire. So if you have this power, you'll have a great teacher." Kura said, becoming her old self at the end, and wink at Naruto who rolled his eyes.

'What is she Bipolar?' He questioned himself as she smiles brightly at him.

"Well come on! We got to take you to that safe haven!" Kura said as she grabbed his and her bags, that he just noticed were there, with her tails effortlessly and ushered him out the door, and a cab was waiting for them.

"Come on in you go!" Kura said as she pushed him into the cab. Naruto grumble about crazy fox girls and looked up front to see no driver. Naruto looked around and saw now one, and when he felt the weight of the vehicle move he looked in the front and found Kura smiling at him.

"Are you ready to go?" She asked as she as he looked at her.

"Do you know how to drive? I have never seen you leave the house before." Naruto asked with reason as Kura shook her head.

"I haven't since they were first made, but they couldn't have changed too much!" She said happily as one thought ran through his head.

'I'm going to die.' And with that dark thought the cab speed off wildly onto the path to the road from their house. Naruto never drove before, but he pretty sure that it didn't involve ignoring every red light there was. Mrs. Karr always stopped for those when she took him on a field trip. So deciding to close his eyes, pray and hope to make it wherever they were going safely, and after what seemed like forever, they abruptly stopped.

"Here we are!" Kura sang as she got out. Naruto opened one eye slowly, then the other one, and saw that they were on a hill with a lone pine tree, with a golden fleece and a dragon!? Surely it couldn't be the one from Greek Mythology and hopefully it was a friendly dragon. They passed the tree and dragon, and which the dragon didn't even bother looking at them, Naruto looked passed the tree and saw many cabins with kids running around and Naruto wonder what'll happen during his stay here. Sadly though his view was cut off as Kura dragged him up to a big house painted white and she knocked on the door, and to his surprise Chiron the Centaur answered. Naruto in awe stated his amazement.

"Whoa, you're Chiron!" Naruto said with stars in his eyes.

"Why yes, my boy, I am. Now who might you be?" He asked as Naruto smiled and stuck his hand out.

"Hi the name's Naruto Namikaze, nice to meet you!" Chiron smiled back and shook his hand, and then his gaze turned to Kura.

"Why Kura, it's good to see you, but I must ask why you are with this child" He asked as Kura grabbed Naruto and held him close

"He's my charge" She said as 'the charge' began trying his best to pry her off.

"Well, I never expected Lady Artemis to send one of her own to watch over a boy, but she was acting weird last time she visited, trying to understand boys more, seeing what they liked and the lot, very strange." Chiron said as Kura smiled at the words.

"Why yes very strange, but I have an idea why she would do that." She said as the Centaur invited them inside the house.

"Come, Come let us discuss future matters over some tea and cookies." He offered and at the word cookie, Naruto's eyes lit up and he ran inside and the three talked

**Again sorry about not posting sooner, I got a bunch of Assassin's Creed games. I've never played the game before and it's amazing so they kept me away for a bit longer than I hoped. So anyways hoped you enjoyed this chapter and until next time!**


	4. Making Friends and a Prophecy

**Chapter Four: Making Friends and a Prophecy**

**Here's the fourth chapter!**

Chiron explained everything that's going to happen to Naruto from her on out.

"So now it's time to get you a place to sleep." Chiron said as Naruto nodded.

"I believe you shall go to the Hermes' Cabin, since you don't know your godly parent yet, I-" He stared before Kura cut him off.

"He'll be staying in Artemis' Cabin with me." She said as Chiron shook his head.

"I don't believe that Lady Artemis would like that Kura, just put him in the Hermes' Cabin." Chiron tried saying but Kura wasn't having it.

"No, he's coming with me there weather you like it or not!" She said as she began taking Naruto there.

"I don't think I should either . . . it would probably insult my godly parent . . ." Naruto said and Kura was about to protest, when a thought crossed to her.

'Maybe they all want Naruto to stay in their cabin . . . but since they haven't claimed him yet and the fact that I'm his guardian . . .' She thought before nodding to herself.

"Doesn't matter what you're godly parent says. Until you're claimed you're going to be stuck with me until then!" Kura said with a smile as Naruto face paled.

"Is they any chance that you can let me stay here?" Naruto asked the old centaur with calm desperation and Chiron was going to answer when Naruto suddenly fell unconscious, from a chop to the neck.

"Sorry Naruto, but you're coming with me whether you like it or not!" She said with a suspicious glint in her eye as she tossed Naruto over her shoulder and started heading to Artemis' Cabin. Seeing this Chiron paled.

'May the gods be with you.' He thought as he watches Kura walk off with the boy. It took merely seconds for her to reach the silvery door of Artemis' Cabin, she was about to open the door when a girl dressed in silver hunting cloths stepped out.

"Who are you and who's the _boy_?" She asked with a frown and not even blinking seeing Naruto on Kura's shoulder.

"My, that isn't anyway to speak to a senior hunter is it?" Kura asked with a smirk as the hunter glared.

"I've never seen you before, and if you were a hunter why would you have that trash with you?" She asked as Kura smirk grew sinister.

"Perhaps I should show you . . . that I'm indeed a hunter and that you've made a grave mistake." She said in a dark tone, no one will bad mouth Naruto while she's around, not even a fellow hunter.

"That's enough Kura . . . there's no need to splatter this naïve hunter all over camp." Another girl said with black hair and onyx eyes that looked like they had stars in them.

"Zoe . . . I thought that you were in the sky and why do you have stars in your eyes?" Kura said and asked as Zoe smiled.

"I was brought back by a friend and as for the stars; they're a symbol that I was once in the sky." Zoe explained as she took notice of Naruto.

"I see that you've brought a friend . . . who is he Kura?" Zoe asked as Kura smiled.

"He's my charge, Artemis ordered me to watch him until she decided what to do with him." Kura said as the other hunters eyes widen.

"Why would Lady Artemis associate herself with a _boy_?" The girl asked as Kura's glared at her.

"Because she does, who are you to question's her decision, Molly?" Zoe asked as Kura sent a thankful smile to Zoe.

"However I must ask why is he unconscious?" Zoe asked Kura as said person looked around.

"I may have knocked him out so that I can bring him here, he would come with me anyways. He feared that he'll offend Lady Artemis." Kura said as Molly growled.

"At least he is smarted that a trash can." She growled out as Kura's face turned dark.

"Do you perhaps with to play with me?" Kura asked as sickly sweet as Zoe grabbed Naruto from Kura and turned around.

"It was nice knowing you Molly, I and the hunter will most likely never see you again." She said as Molly looked at her confused.

"Why?" She asked as turned towards her.

"Run." She said as Molly got more confused.

"What?" Molly asked again.

"I said run . . . you pissed off Kura, so run and pray that someone will save you." Zoe said before shutting the cabin door and locking it. The other hunters in the cabin looked at Zoe with raised eyebrows. Zoe ignored them and walked over to a bed, one out of three given to Kura and her fellow original hunters.

"Zoe what are you doing? He's a _male_ and you're placing him in here?" A hunter asked the question on everyone's mind.

"I wouldn't say anything bad about him, unless you wish to face the wrath of Kura." Zoe told them calmly as some of the older hunters paled, while the newer ones frowned.

"Who's this Kura? I never met her before." The same hunter asked.

"Well she's an original hunter and she's watching over this boy by Lady Artemis' orders . . . and I advise not bad mouthing him will Kura is around unless you wish to end up like Molly." Zoe explained as the hunter rolled her eyes.

"Please I bet she isn't as bad as you say." The hunter said as the door slowly opened and they saw as Molly crawled into the cabin.

"My, you look horrible!" The same hunter said as Molly growled at her.

"Oh shut up Bella!" She said to her as Zoe chuckled.

"It's seems that you were left off easy." Zoe said as Molly and the rest of the newer hunters eyes widen at her.

"That was letting her off easy?!" Bella asked as Zoe nodded.

"Sure, Kura is of the first group, so she knows many, many, many ways of torture." Zoe said as she picked up Molly and took her to her bed and put her on it.

**Over on Olympus**

All fourteen gods and goddesses sat around on their thrones, finishing up a meeting about random things that is until Zeus got up and he address his council.

"I have made a recent discovery as of late and I've decided to bring it up here at the end of our meeting." He said as he dramatically paused and he pointed at his wife and Hestia.

"You two have your own kid!" He said as lightning flashed behind him and the others gasps. Hera eyes widen and Hestia remained calmed.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Zeus." Hera said playing innocent as Hestia smiled at him.

"So?" She said as Zeus almost fell at her lack of defiance.

"You don't even deny it?" He asked as Hestia shrugged.

"Why would I deny something like that? I love my son and I'm not scared of the consequences." Hestia said as Zeus' face grew red in anger.

"Well then I'll-" Zeus started but froze as he looked at Hestia's eyes which were burning ice blue.

"You'll do what Zeus?" She asked as with a sickly sweet smile on that sent shivers down everyone's spin.

'Don't forget who was the first child of Kronos and Rhea was and who was the last.' She told Zeus with her thoughts causing him to pale at her statement.

"Well then-Ahem-Hera! Don't even try to deny the fact you have a son! I have seen him for myself!" Zeus announced as he tried changing the subject from Hestia rage against him.

"Fine I do have a son, but it was a mistake and it won't happen again. Kill him if you want." She said as everyone stared at her in shock. She wanted one of her own dead? Zeus shaking his head at his wife's coldness decided.

"I will not kill him like you do mine! I can't do something as cold heart as that!" He said as everyone rolled their eyes at the statement.

"Well I suppose I should say that I have the same son as Hestia." Artemis said shocking everyone.

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked as Artemis sighed at their antics.

"I also had a hand in his birth." Athena said making everyone looked at her in shock as well.

"So the three virgin goddesses are no longer virgins?" Hermes asked as Artemis glared at him.

"I'm still a virgin along with Hestia and Athena. We never gave it up. The way he was born was through a blood ritual performed by Hestia by mixing our blood with a mortal's blood." Artemis told everyone as Zeus grumbled about it.

"I see, but due to my love of my sister and daughters I will not harm him." He declared as everyone, but Hera looked at him suspiciously, wondering if he's lying.

"Don't worry; he won't lay a hand on my boy, right Zeus?" Hestia said as Zeus nodded, making everyone wonders why Hestia had seemingly complete control over Zeus, even more that Hera.

**Back at Camp Half-Blood**

Naruto slowly started to open his eyes; he began wondering where he was until he remembered what Kura did to him. He grumbled about a crazy fox and slowly stood up.

"Well it's about time you woke up! I didn't think I hit you that hard!" Naruto glanced and saw Kura smirking at him making him glare at her.

"Well, I guess you don't know your own strength!" Naruto said as Kura chuckled.

"Well come on, it's time you get a tour of the place!" Kura said as she grabbed him and took him outside where he met a kid with blond hair and gray eyes looking at him with a board look, a girl with brown hair, green eyes and a smile that said to keep an eye on your things, and last but not lest was a kid with brown hair and brown eyes with a kind smile on.

"Well here is the group who will show you around!" Kura said as Naruto looked at her.  
"I thought you were giving me the tour." Naruto said confused as she sighed.

"I have important business to attend." She said as she started to leave but turned to him.

"Behave you're self, okay?" She told Naruto who nodded and looked at the group and smiled at them.

"Hey there my name's Naruto and I hope we get along!" He said as the blond guy sighed.

"What a drag . . . the names Rick, Son of Athena." Rick introduced himself as the girl waved at him with a bigger smile.

"Hi, name's Jordan, Daughter of Hermes, don't lose your stuff!" She said handing him his zippo.

"Wha . . .?" Naruto asked as he quickly searched his pockets and grab his zippo back and then the last guy who chuckled at Jordan's trick and held out his hand.

"Sup, I'm Austin, nice to meet you." Austin said as Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Who's you're parent?" He asked as Austin's face darkened.

"Hera . . ." He said darkly as Naruto took a step back.

"I'm sorry if I made you mad." He quickly said as Austin waved him off.

"Don't worry about it; _she_ and I aren't on good terms." He said as Rick walked between them.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road, the fast it's done the fast I can go back to cloud gazing." He said tiredly and started leading them around camp. They showed him everything from the arena to the most perfect place to cloud gaze, which was the last spot to be shown as Rick was now gazing lazily at the sky. The other three just gave faces of disbelief as they stared at him.

"Is he really a son of Athena?" Naruto asked as Jordan nodded.

"Most defiantly, he may look lazy, but he's really the most brilliant kid she has. I think it's just his plan to be lazy and throw everyone off on how smart he really is, because if everybody thinks you aren't great, but you really are. It'll knock them for a loop" Jordan said as they left him to enjoy the clouds, and soon enough the day ended.

**Back on Olympus**

"When do you want to claim him?" Athena asked her fellow maiden goddesses as they sat in Hestia's palace.

"I want to claim him soon; I want to finally give him a gift I made for him." Artemis said as she twirled an arrow with her fingers.

"Soon, my nieces, soon we'll claim him and then we'll have to face one of the toughest choice . . . whose cabin he'll stay in." Hestia said seriously as the other two thought about it.

"You're right . . . how would we do that?" Artemis thought as Athena snapped her fingers.

"We could make a door in each of our cabins that connect to a single room and make it Naruto's little cabin, a gift from all of us. So my children won't fight your hunters for him, and speak of your hunters. Do they know about Naruto yet?" Athena said and asked as Artemis shyly shook her head.

"I'm not sure how to go about telling them he's mine, but I'm worried about them rejecting him." Artemis said as a suppressed laugh could be heard from Athena making Artemis glare at her half-sister.

"I doubt that'll be one of your problems." She said as Artemis huffed.

"What makes you say that?" Artemis asked as Athena started laughing.

"Oh just what I hear from Rick, one of my brightest sons, he often thinks about what he saw and sometimes I listen in to hear about his day, from what he saw in his own thoughts was a 'troublesome woman beating a troublesome hunter'. He didn't know why she was doing so, but I'm pretty sure that the 'troublesome woman' was Kura." Athena said as Artemis paled.

"Did my hunter survive?" Artemis asked as Athena nodded.

"Yeah, he saw that she let her go with was he assumed was a threat." Athena said as Artemis sighed in relieve.

"I think that maybe we should personally go there and claim him, and so your children don't get jealous you could just give them something to take their minds off it." Hestia offered as the other two agreed.

"Alright I might as well be on my way." Artemis said as Kura appeared in the room.

"Yes Kura what is it?" Artemis asked as she noticed her hunter's serious face.

"I'm here to tell you that she knows about Naruto, and that the seal is weakening fast than we thought." Kura said as Artemis paled and Athena and Hestia looked at the two confused.

"What's happened?" Hestia asked as Artemis sighed.

"Remember when I first form the hunters and gifted them with great powers, but most of them were wiped out by a huge attack?" Artemis asked as the two nodded.

"Well I bent the true on it, there was a huge attack against my hunters, but my fist hunter was the threat, while using my gift to wipe out all but three of them. I went and faced her myself to take her down, but I couldn't she has grown too powerful and nearly ended me, so with what little strength I could use without killing myself I created a realm and locked her in it, it's now called the Dark Ream because of a rumor that there was an unspeakable evil behind in there. I . . . started those rumors to get people away from entering there, but it seems that my seal on the door is now weakening too much that she may break free soon." Artemis said as Kura gave her more bad news.

"Lady Artemis, I believe that the seal on the door is gone, and only the chins are holding her in." She told the goddesses who paled.

"You're joking . . . right?" Artemis asked as Kura shook her head.

"It's no joke, even though I wish it were some kind of sick joke, but she attacked Naruto." Kura said as every goddess's face grew red in anger.

"Calm down, she didn't get the chance since I intervened just in time." Kura told them as they calmed a bit.

"Well what happens now?" Hestia asks as Kura looks away.

"I don't know . . ." Kura whispered out as the door slammed opened to revile Apollo with green eyes.

"A new Prophecy? This can't be good." Athena said as Apollo spoke:

_Hunters of old a boy closets to the moon and a being with ten tails are to be at war._

_His friends will be there to lend a helping hand,_

_But beware, not all are pure to the core._

_In the end will be outmanned?_

With that final statement Apollo fell onto Kura who caught him and placed him gently on the couch.

"Well it seems she really is rising again . . . great." Kura sighed out as she headed to the door.

"Where are you going Kura? Shouldn't we discuss this prophecy?" Athena asked as Kura shook her head.

"What's the point of discussing when we know two lines of the prophecy: Jade is coming back and she's going to fight me, my remaining sisters and Naruto. I must get them prepared." Kura said walking out of the palace.

**Finished! Hoped you enjoyed this chapter!**


End file.
